Seven Minutes in Heaven CastxReader
by SickYaoi
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with the cast of ay-man? Heh join us then.</html>
1. Ready?

You were in the cafeteria eating some ramen when Lavi ran up to you.

"Uh Hey there Lavi what's up?"

"Y/N Can you come with me for a few minutes! It's super urgent!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you to his room before setting you next to Allen who was just as confused as you were.

"Okay. Everyone is here, so were are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Everyone groaned except you. "I've always loved seven minutes in heaven!" Everyone's eyes turned towards you.

"What?" Allen raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah my master taught me how to play it, whenever she had guests over she'd let me play. It's super fun."

The group of exorcists still stared at you while Lavi cleared his throat. "At least one of us is in the spirit."

He held out a basket for everyone to drop an item in. You didn't bother looking.. Heh the more mysterious, the better.


	2. Kanda

Lavi smiled. "Okay who wants to draw first?"

Your hand immediately popped up. Lenalee giggled. "Good luck Y/N."

You walked up to Lavi and felt around inside the basket. You felt something stab you, upon pulling your hand out a thorn was attached to it. Kanda chuckled and stood up. "It was your fault." He walked into the closet and you cursed him under your breath.

"Alright you have seven minutes. Yu don't kill her."

Kanda angrily glared at Lavi. "Stop calling me that!"

When the door closed you sat in the corner of the closet. "Does it smell like dirty shoes to you too?" You heard Kanda groan. "S-Sorry I'll shut up." You scooted closer to the wall and rested your head on it.

"You're pretty stupid aren't you?" Your face flushed and you glared at Kanda in the dark.

"Did you really just call me stupid? I have a knife on me you know!"

Kanda smirked. "You're also defensive. Why?"

You stared at the wall. "I'm only defensive cause you're a jerk."

You felt something warm touch your hand and your eyes widen.

Kanda was much closer now. "I'm only being a jerk because your sitting so far away."

His warm breath on your neck gave you shivers. "I-I didn't know where else to sit."

Kanda chuckled. "My lap would of been a pretty decent choice."

You flushed more than you were realizing. "Y-Your lap?"

You smiled into the dark as you felt his hands tangling around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

"You really shouldn't sit so far away, kissing you takes forever."

You almost squealed until you collected yourself. "Then w-whats taking you so long?"

He chuckled. In a fragment of a second your lips were locked together and your heart was beating quickly.

You didn't restrain yourself, and you kissed back with full lust.

Your hands wound themselves in his hair and pulled out his hair tie letting his hair fall on both of you.

Not bothering to remove it, Kanda squeezed your breasts slightly causing you to gasp. He took the opportunity to slid his tongue in your mouth.

It explored every inch it could before finally meeting yours. It was a dance of lust and love until breathing seemed like a chore rather than a habit.

When the kiss broke apart you stared at him not wanting to stop. His hands were sliding up your shirt as the molded around your breasts.

He squeezed gently and began kissing you more furiously than before.

You moaned into his touch and continued deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away from the kiss suddenly you whined.

"It's almost time."

He tied his hair up and you fixed your shirt.

You two sat on opposite sides of the closet and waited the remainder of the time for the door to open.

When it did Lavi turned on the light and looked at you both who were glaring at the wall.

"You two just sat in here? That's really disappointing. Yu why didn't you make a move?"

Kanda glared at Lavi and stood up. "You're disgusting."

You glared at Lavi. "Thanks for locking us in."

Lavi scratched his head. "Gosh party poopers."


	3. Allen

Everyone was sitting while Lavi was giggling like a girl. "Alright Y/N how about you pick?"

You sighed and nodded. You approached the evil basket and rummaged around before pulling out a small strip of silk.

"Whose is this?" You eyed the exorcists anxiously. Allen raised his hand and took the silk from you, then he tied it around his neck.

Once you were both inside the closet you weren't extremely far from each other.

"I didn't even notice it was missing." You said trying to see in the dark.

"Yeah most people don't." You could tell Allen was smiling from the tone of his voice.

"It's so dark in here." You felt around on the ground in hopes of finding him.

"Yeah I wish I could see in the dark, that'd probably be way easier for this game."

You blushed while that thought was freshly pasted on your mind. "That would be fun."

You felt his hand and slowly took it in yours. "I hope you don't mind."

Allen chuckled. "It's the point of the game remember?"

You nodded but forgot he couldn't see you. "Yeah, I remember." You smiled and blushed.

By now Allen's hands had woven around your waist and you were closer together.

His fingers lingered up your neck until they clasped around your chin and pulled your face towards his.

Once your lips were securely in place he kissed you gently and passionately.

_This boy knows how to kiss._ You thought to yourself and kissed him back.

His tongue licked your bottom lip causing you to slightly open your mouth.

Before you realized it his tongue was firmly massaging yours.

A small moan came out of no where causing you to blush but deepen the kiss.

When you two broke apart for air barely leaving inches between your face you found yourself on his lap.

He was sliding your shirt above your head.

His lips landed on your collarbone as he sucked and softly bit your tender skin.

You moaned from his touch and felt shivers down your spine.

You leaned into him and he pulled you closer.

Once again your lips were firmly locked and your tongues weren't giving up so easily.

Allen broke apart and panted. He pulled your shirt back over your head and set you beside him.

He held your hand gently but firmly.

"Times almost up."

You blushed at the thought of having a dirty little secret with Allen.

About 20 seconds later the door opened up and a wild Lavi appeared. "You only held her hand Allen! Aww dude I was hoping you would end up at least kissing her."

He sighed in disappointment as you two left the room. Lavi pulled you by your wrists and stopped you.

"What do you want Lavi?" You shot him a confused look.

"There's something on your neck, it kinda looks like a bruise."

You felt your neck and reddened instantly. "Yeah it was there earlier."

Lavi nodded. "It's a shame Allen! You could of used your night-vision and everything!"

You stopped walking and stared at Allen. "Night vision?"

Allen smiled wide. "Lavi's just insane."

You glared at him.


	4. Lavi

Lavi looked around at the half dead looking exorcists. "Come on guys lighten up. Whose next?"

You held your hand up. "Excellent come here Y/N."

You dragged your feet up to the basket and reached in. You felt something half hard and circular. It was a thick ring. Lavi almost had a heart attack of giggling.

"Yay! That's mine! Come on hot stuff." He dragged you into the closet. You groaned.

You heard Lenalee outside. "7 Minutes, don't do something crazy."

You blushed at the thought of Lavi pinning you on the ground with your shirt off.

"Sorry you picked me, I'm not really good at this." You heard Lavi whisper.

You tried to look for his shadow. "Don't worry about it Lavi, I don't mind at all." You giggled quietly.

"L-Lavi?" You felt around just a little bit.

"Yes Y/N?" and you follow his voice. You felt around and found his shoulder.

You sat beside him. "I don't know what to do."

Lavi chuckled. "I don't want to do something that will make you hate me."

You nervously looked at his figure. "I'd never hate you."

Lavi chuckled again. "I can think of plenty of ways to make that possible."

"Then try." You challenged.

You felt Lavi's fingers wrap around your waist and pull you onto his lap. "Are you sure?"

You blushed. "Yes."

Once your lips connected everything seemed to spark. Your body twitched in reaction.

You leaned into his touch and wound your fingers around his neck. You let his tongue gracefully explore your mouth.

With every breath, the urge to be close to him grew.

You wound your legs around his waist and your hands around his neck. Even when the 7 minutes were up and the door was open, your mouths didn't stop.

It wasn't lust you were feeling, it was love. His hands tangled in your hair and pulled your body closer to his.

You shuddered from his touch, ignoring the eyes that were on you.

Finally when you two were out of breath you realized you were being watched.

Lavi's eyes widened. "I wasn't kissing her. She had a sore on her lip and I had to check on it!"

The exorcists giggled and laughed. Even Kanda didn't seem to hide it.

You fidgeted nervously. "How long has it been?"

Allen looked at the clock on the wall. "23 minutes."

Your eyes widened and you blushed furiously. "T-That's uh."

Lavi clapped his hands and helped you up. "Well whose next?"


	5. Krory

Lavi was staring at you. "Are you going to come pick?" You sighed and nodded.

Your hand felt around the basket and you pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. You looked around until your eyes found Krory who was holding his hand up.

"K-Krory?" He nodded and walked into the closet, you following behind him.

"Alright you two, don't get too feisty, you've got 7 minutes."

With that Lavi closed and locked the door. You found Krory fairly fast and smiled when your hand touched his.

"Krory are you nervous?"

You heard a small, weak, laugh. "You could tell?"

You nervously giggled yourself. "No, I just thought it might be hard to play because you loved Eliade so much."

She heard some shuffling around beside her. "Yes I did love Eliade, but it was only an illusion."

You nodded. "I don't think it was, she might of been an akuma. But if she was with you that long. I think she really cared about you."

You fumbled with your hands.

Krory smiled aware that you were unable to see it. "Yes maybe you are right."

His hands found yours and you smiled.

He pulled you closer to him. By the time you both had gotten in a comfortable position, you were both on your knees in front of one another.

Your lips had found the other pair and were ravishing the others.

Krory was more like a gentleman than you previously thought. His hands were experienced as well as his lips.

You noticed his tongue was soft and delicious as you continued kissing him.

His hands only traveled as far as the edge of your shirt. He gently lifted it up.

He was gentle when he touched your skin, you shivered and deepened the kiss.

Abruptly the door flung open. It was Lavi and Kanda.

You jumped back and pulled your shirt down with wide eyes.

Krory groaned. "Why did you disrupt us, it was only four minutes."

Lavi giggled. "KANDA PAY UP!"

You gave them both a glare worse than Kanda's. "Get out before I kill you with a paperclip."

Lavi chuckled. "Try it."

You pulled out a huge sharp paperclip like object. "What was that Lavi?"

His eyes widen and he waved. "We'll just be leaving now."

You turned back to Krory. "Where were we?"


End file.
